


skating

by grunklesinner



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gender Neutral, Reader-Insert, roller skating date, with none other than stan pines in short shorts lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grunklesinner/pseuds/grunklesinner
Summary: It was completely mesmerizing, watching Stan fly across the rink in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of red short shorts. He knew you were watching and made sure he shot you an occasional wink when he passed you by on the floor. You couldn’t help but shake your head with a grin — show off. But you loved him all the same.
Relationships: Grunkle Stan | Stanley "Stanford" Pines/Reader, Stan Pines/Reader
Kudos: 25





	skating

**Author's Note:**

> a/n; i’ve been missing the west coast a lot since i had to leave in the middle of my program this year. been constantly thinking about nothing but the roller skaters i saw having fun at venice beach. been daydreaming about roller skating ever since then (and i lately been thinking about skating with stan asfjksdf). so that’s the backstory to this haha.
> 
> song i constantly listened to as inspo for this - mac miller - dang! (feat. anderson .paak)
> 
> (P.S: I wrote this with a younger!stan in mind, but wrote him pretty vaguely so you could see it either older or younger depending on your preference.)

It was completely mesmerizing, watching Stan fly across the rink in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of red short shorts. He knew you were watching and made sure he shot you an occasional wink when he passed you by on the floor. You couldn’t help but shake your head with a grin — _show off_. But you loved him all the same.

He continued to glide across wooden floor, throwing in some spins and now starting to skate backwards. He really knew how to make skating look so easy. If Stan could do it, why couldn’t you? You tried your best to hype yourself up to join in on the fun, determined to be whisked away by the rhythmic beats and flashing lights with him.

You gather the courage to make your way over to Stan but stumbled as soon as your skates grazed across the wooden floor. You start to lose your footing and immediately hold onto the railing nearby. _Shit._ How did he make it look so easy? You can’t remember the last time you went to a roller rink, as you invested pretty much all your free time into other activities and studies after school. You wished you’d taken more time to go out and practice, so you didn’t have to feel so self-conscious about being on the floor with Stan.

Earlier he tried to get you out to skate with him, but you reluctantly declined and told him to just enjoy himself. You assumed you’d just weigh him down. And at first you were actually _convinced_ he was having fun out there without you. But every time you made eye contact with him across the rink you saw the longing in his eyes, mentally begging with you to reconsider your decision.

You eventually give in to his pleading eyes and let go of the railing. Right now, you didn’t care if you were inexperienced. You desperately wanted to skate with him, regardless of the doubts that swarmed your head of bringing him down. You’d been around him enough to know that he didn’t care about your imperfections – it’s what made you human, after all. He loved being around you and enjoyed every moment the two of you shared together.

Your body trembled as you trudged forward across the floor, completely focused on getting to Stan. You feel yourself start to lose your footing again and you squeak in distress. Before you’re about to fall flat on your face you feel a pair of sturdy hands place themselves on your hips, steadying you.

“Woah there — y’ alright, toots?”

You sighed in relief and placed your own hands onto him. He always managed to be at your side when you needed it. And you’d always be grateful for it.

“Yeah, now that you’re here.” You breathed out thankfully, giving his arms a tight squeeze. “I’m nowhere near as good as you are at skating.”

He just smiled at you and adjusted his hold on you with an arm around your abdomen, pulling you into a slow, steady pace across the floor beside him. You lean into him, reveling in the warmth of his body and the secure hold around your waist. Perhaps skating wasn’t so bad after all, as long as Stan was with you.

“Well, guess yer stuck with me until y’ get the hang of it.” He playfully sneered, tightening his grip on you. The two of you take a few laps around the rink, with an arm wrapped around the other.

After a few more turns he gently tugged on you, pulling you carefully out in front of him. He made sure to be the one pulling you, so you didn’t have to worry about moving backwards since you were basically a beginner. You feel yourself start to wobble but he lightly squeezed your hands and steadied you, easing the growing anxiety inside of you.

“Don’t worry, I gotcha.” Stan reassured you softly with a gentle smile. “Y’ can start to move yer legs forward when y’ feel comfortable.”

One step at a time, you move slowly and gradually around the rink, getting lost in beat of the funky music and the comfort of Stan in front of you, egging you on. Over time, you grow more and more confident and at one point you try to stick one of you legs up, receiving lots of encouragement and compliments from Stan. You couldn’t believe you didn’t go out and skate more - the feeling of gliding effortlessly across the floor was _electrifying_. You could definitely see why Stan enjoyed the activity so much.

Eventually you let go of Stan’s hands, but he reluctantly keeps hold of one of yours as he settles at your side. You squeal in surprise when he suddenly pulls you into a twirl to the pace of the music but laugh as you let him guide you along the rink to his ministrations. With a gesture of his hand you gravitate towards him, and you feel his hands on your hips pulling you up off the ground and onto his chest. You curl your feet up in gratification when you feel his lips press against yours and you wrap your arms around his neck.

You spend the rest of the evening with him, skating side by side with the occasional twirl and spin. At one point you successfully manage to do a little jump (while he’s holding you, of course). He didn’t want you to get too ahead of yourself and risk getting injured on his watch. 

You definitely wanted to come back here with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i plan on uploading other works of mine (ones recent but the rest are from like 2016/2017 lol), so stay tuned for those! 
> 
> feel free to follow me and/or send me any requests on my tumblr!: grunklesinner


End file.
